bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Immortalized - Chapter 5: Open Your Eyes
'''Open Your Eyes '''is the fifth chapter of my eighth fanfiction, "Immortalized". The title of this chapter is extremely ironic. Enjoy. Open Your Eyes I began hunting Maltron. I've never wanted to kill someone this bad in my entire life. Maltron earned it by killing Lydia and my unborn child. I will see Maltron suffer. I went to his cave, and he attacked me as soon as I entered. Maltron looked different. His arms were glowing with lightning, as if he recieved more power. Maltron: I knew that you would come here. Harold: You killed my wife and my child! Prepare to die! Maltron: I didn't know about the child. I just wanted to kill your wife. Harold: Now I will kill you! I took out my Piercing Rifle and shot Maltron. He blocked the bullet with one of his swords. Harold: Impossible! Maltron: Anything is possible. I took out my Burial Blade, and attack Maltron. He had become much more powerful since our first fight. He used shock powers to great effectiveness, and was able to move very fast. At the end of the fight, Maltron jumped into the air and tried to cut me with both of his blades, but I blocked them with my Burial Blade and gauntlet. Maltron: That was a mistake, Harold. Maltron's sword broke my Burial Blade. Maltron then knocked my helmet off and slashed me across my right eye, blinding the eye. I screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Maltron: Foolish warrior. You underestimated my power. Harold: This isn't over! Maltron: It is not. Maltron cast a spell on me, causing me to teleport out of his cave. I found a piece of black cloth, and used it to cover my right eye. I was almost back to Yharnam, but I needed a snack. I saw a snake nearby, stabbed it with my Piercing Rifle, and picked it up. I gathered some wood, and started a campfire using one of the several pyromancies that Krystof taught me. I cooked the snake, stabbed a stick through it, then ate it. As I was enjoying my snack, I heard footsteps nearby. I looked up, and Henriett was standing there. She wasn't wearing her Top Hat for some reason. Henriett: What happened to your eye? Harold: That fucking necromancer blinded it. Henriett: I thought you said that you didn't need any help. Harold: I underestimated him. Want some snake? Henriett: Nah. She sat next to me, and leaned on me. I continued eating my snake. Henriett: You know what I like about you, Harold? You never give up. Harold: Giving up is not who I am. Henriett sat up, and looked at me. Henriett: No it isn't. She then kissed me. I put down my snake, and we started making out. After about 41 seconds of making out, Henriett pulled her head back, and she was smiling. Henriett: Harold, your breath is so bad. Harold: I was eating a snake. Henriett: I could eat you right now. Harold: Nah, I'm good. Henriett: I'm going to help you kill Maltron. Harold: I prefer working alone, but I could use your help with this. Henriett: Open your eyes, Harold. Harold: Eye, not eyes. Credits Thank you for reading chapter 5. I hope you liked it, and tell me what you think in the comments. Trivia The part when Harold is eating snake at a campfire in the woods when Henriett comes to comfort him is based off of a similar scene from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Category:Blog posts